


Serendipity | VMin

by min_yoongimylove1993



Category: Day6 (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kim Taehyung | V-centric, M/M, Magic, Multi, POV Kim Taehyung | V, Percy Jackson References, Power Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Protective Park Jimin, Smut, Top Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/min_yoongimylove1993/pseuds/min_yoongimylove1993
Summary: "Just take my hand, if you believe we were brought together for a reason, take my hand." Jimin said softly.Taehyung hesitated before Jimin smiled at him."Taehyung, take my hand. I'll guide you through your darkness."Percy Jackson/Magnus Chase inspired but with BTS! :D yayyyyy





	1. Calico Cats and Straight Jackets

I'm not crazy. 

I am a very calm, bright, and SANE person. I just happen to have an over active imagination. I always have. It's my biggest strength, and also my biggest weakness. 

I'm use to the teasing by now. People saying that I'm weird, that I most not be from this planet, etc. It's not my fault I see things the way I do. Now that I'm older, I know better then to tell people the things I see and hear. 

But back then, I thought it was normal or cool. But after awhile, people started to treat me different, calling me a freak, and teasing me.

"Taehyung, are you sure you're okay?" My mother asked me as she felt my forehead. "Yes mom, I was just joking with you. I didn't see or hear anything. I was just playing with Mr. Chung's cat." My mother sighed and nodded. "Alright, come back inside in a little bit, okay? I'm going to get dinner ready." 

I nodded to my mother before I ran back outside. I looked around my backyard. There was no sign of the cat. I sighed out in frustration. "Stupid cat." 

"Hey, that's not a very nice way to talk to your only friend." I sighed before I turned around and stared at the cat. It was a very beautiful cat. It was calico and had piercing blue eyes, unusual, I know. But nothing in my life was normal.

"People think I'm crazy. They don't believe me." I watched as the cat walked over to the tree and sat down next to it. I walked over and sat next to him. "You're special." He said. I scoffed and rolled my eyes. "Sure. Everyone thinks-!" I lowered my voice. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy." 

The cat sighed. "You're not. I promise. There are others like you, I could take you to them if you wanted." I looked through the back door. "No... I-I can't leave my mother. It's just the two of us." I watched as the cat stood back up on its legs. "As I've told you before, there are others out there like you. There are also those out there willing to hunt you down and skin you alive. You staying here, puts your mother in danger. But, do as you please. I'll be around." 

I watched as he jumped up onto the wall ledge. I stood up. "You do know I'm only ten, right? Why would-!" I asked him. "Taehyung?" My mother asked softly. I looked at the cat then back at her. "Mom-" "Taehyung... what are you doing?" "He! Mom, I swear- Mom, he can talk! I'm not crazy!" I walked over to the cat. "Show her!" I yelled. 

My mother walked over and tried to pull me away. "Meow." I scoffed. "Some friend you are, you stupid cat!" "Kim Taehyung!" My mother yelled as she turned me around and grabbed me by my shoulders. She shook me a bit. "I can't take it anymore! Taehyung, you are ten years old! Something is seriously wrong with you!" 

I watched as my mother fell to her knees and began to cry as she hugged my waist. "Where did I go wrong with you? What did I do-" I wiped my tears and hugged my mother's head to my stomach. "I'm sorry mommy... I'm not crazy though... I promise-" My mother shook her head and stood up, wiping away at her tears. 

"Come on. It's time to eat." She said before she walked back inside. I glared over at the cat. "I'm sorry, Taehyung. I told you, only you and others like you can hear me." I scoffed and shooed him away. "Taehyung-" "Fuck off! Leave! I never want to see you again!" I said before I ran inside and up to my room.

I cried into my pillow, sobbing for what seemed like hours until my mother walked in. “Tae... sweetheart, you need to eat.” I sat up and wiped my eyes. “I’m really-“ “Don’t apologize, we’re going to get you help. I already called the doctors. I should of gotten you help sooner.. I’m sorry.” I stood up and walked over to her. “Let’s just go eat, okay?” I nodded and followed her to the kitchen. 

The next couple of years went by, six to be exact. It was coming up on my seventeenth birthday in about two months. I was still in therapy, I might not have the talking cat bothering me anymore, but strange things still happened around me. 

I was walking into school when something across the street caught my eye. I furrowed my eyebrows and completely turned to look for it. I slowly started to walk across the street. A hand clamped down onto my shoulder before I could go. “Mr. Kim. Skipping school now are we?” 

I sighed and turned to face the principal. “No, ma’am. I thought I saw something-“ “Just a cat, Mr. Kim. Come on, you’re going to be late.” She pulled me by my jacket sleeve. I turned my head and caught sight of the cat. I sighed out in relief, seeing as it was a black cat and not calico. I furrowed my eyebrows as the cat seemed to look back at me. 

I sighed as I went to my locker. My headache had already started before class had. “Taehyung!” I smiled a bit as my best and only friend, Hoseok ran up to me. He pushed his glasses up and smiled at me. “Hey man.” I said. 

Hoseok smiled even brighter. You’d hardly ever see him without a smile. Hoseok was a year older then me, he got held back because the previous schools he was at failed to help him with his learning disabilities. I patted Hoseok’s shoulder to get him walking and talking after I had closed my locker. I listened to him as best as I could, but my ADHD was getting the best of me. 

I looked out the window we were passing by. Another cat. I got a strange feeling in the pit of my stomach as another one showed up, seemingly talking to the other. I shook my head and tried my hardest to focus on Hoseok. “It was so awesome, Taehyung! Man, you gotta come over and see it!” I nodded and gave him a side hug. “For sure, after school?” Hoseok smiled and nodded “Meet you at your locker?!” He shouted after me. “Yeah! See you!” I shouted back as I ran towards my class. 

I sighed as I sat down in my seat. Jackson, the school bully walked past me and kicked my seat. “Fag.” He said under his breath. I just sighed and ignored him. “Whoa, look at those cats! Why are they sitting in the tree?” Someone said. I looked out the window, panic spread through me. There were six of them now, with more climbing up the tree. My breath hitched in my chest as I noticed where they were looking. Or more like whom they were looking at. 

Me.


	2. The Lady With Feathery Wings And The Boy With The Bow And Arrow.

I nervously tapped my foot as I waited for the lunch bell to ring. I had asked every teacher to close the blinds because the cats showed up in front of the window of whichever class I was in. A couple people teased me for being scared of cats of course, but I could care less about what they were saying. Why the hell were all these cats showing up now? 

Normally, I would sneak off campus by myself for lunch, but I was too scared to that day. The bell rung and I bolted for the cafeteria. I frantically looked around until I found Hoseok sitting by one of the windows by himself. "Hobi-hyung!" Hoseok looked up in shock. "Tae? What- I thought-" I waved him off as I gently grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the cafeteria. "I need to talk to you." "You couldn't talk to me in there? Where my food was?" I rolled my eyes as I pushed him into one of the bathrooms.

"What's going on with you, Tae?" I sighed and chuckled a bit. I rubbed my face and ran my fingers through my hair. "Hyung, I think I'm going crazy." Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows and adjusted his glasses. "Why-" "Have you noticed an unhealthy amount of cats hanging around school today?" I asked. 

Hoseok slowly shook his head. "No.. I haven't really paid attention I guess. Why?" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the school. "Taehyung... maybe you should tell them you're not feeling well-" Hoseok's grip on my hand tightened as we heard a loud and low meow come from the ally behind the school. 

"T-Tae... what the fuck was that?" I slowly started to walk towards the noise. Hoseok stood still. "I don't know... lunch is about to be over, Tae-" I sighed. "Hyung, I'm not crazy! Just, come on." I said as I pulled Hoseok behind me. Hoseok whimpered as the cries grew louder "Tae..." I peaked around the wall.

I gasped a bit as I looked at all the cats that were sitting on the ground, on the dumpers and up in the trees. "What is it Tae?" Hoseok whispered. I looked back at him before pulling him into the ally. "What. The. Fuck?" Hoseok asked as he looked at all the cats. "Tae... I'm scared..." I rubbed the back of my neck. I was about to run with Hoseok behind me, but one of the cats stepped forward. 

"Kim Taehyung." Hoseok yelped. "Jung Hoseok." Hoseok shook my arm. "The cat just fucking talked..... Taehyung!!! THE CAT JUST FUCKING TALKED!!!" I stared down at the cat. It was him. The same calico cat from my childhood. "How... what... You fucking cat! You made me look crazy! Do you know how much therapy I had to go through? Still have to go through?! How many doctors did I have to see? All because of you- wait. How do you know Hobi-hyung?" The cat blinked and chuckled. "I know everything about you, Kim Taehyung. I've been with you for a long time now. You might not of seen me, but I was always there." I groaned. "What the fuck do you want?" 

The cat walked closer to me. "You're in danger. I told you, they're coming for you." I looked around at the other cats. "In danger? From you and your friends?" "No, they're just here to catch your attention." I sighed. "Well... then who the fuck-" "Shhh... Do you hear that?" All I could hear was the breeze and Hoseok's elevated and heavy breathing. "No..." The cat looked up into my eyes intensely. "You. Need. To. Run." I was about to pick the cat up. "Kim Taehyung! Jung Hoseok! What are you two doing back here?" It was the principal. She got closer. 

All the cats began to hiss. I looked back at her then at Hoseok. I grabbed his hand and pulled him behind me. "You two need to head back to class. Now." I looked back at the cat. I grabbed him and started to back up. "Taehyung, RUN!" The cat yelled. I grabbed Hoseok's hand with my free one and took off. "Get back here!" The principal snarled. 

I tried to look back behind me. All I saw were a pair of feathery wings. "What the fuck is that?!" Hoseok screamed as we ran. "Just keep running hyung!" We turned out to the busy Seoul streets. Cars were honking at us, people cursing at us. "How the fuck do these people not see this thing?!" I yelled as we dodged cars. "They're plain old humans, they can't see what we see!" The cat yelled.

"What?!" I didn't have time to ask him anymore questions, our principal.. who we thought was our principal, swooped down and picked up Hoseok in its talons. Hoseok was screaming his head off. "HYUNG! Fuck! What do I do?!" "Run into that restaurant!" Taehyung did as he was told. Everyone in there looked at the calico cat and I. "Why- Hoseok-!!" "Go down to the basement!" Taehyung hesitated a bit before he ran down to the basement. The cat jumped down from my hands and ran into the pantry. 

"I swear to fucking god, cat! If you're getting food-" "Hey! What... wait seriously?! Holy fuck-" I stared at the boy who had walked out of the pantry. "This is him? Really? Is he sure?" The boy asked the cat. I looked between them. "What the fuck?! That THING has Hoseok!!! What the fuck-" The boy grabbed my arm and pulled me into the pantry. "What is it? "A harpie." I looked between them. "Fuck. Okay, do you know how to use a bow and arrow?" I opened my mouth. "Of course not." He quickly put his gear on and handed me sword. "You need to protect yourself somehow." 

I looked down at the cat. "Well- GO!" I tripped a bit over my feet as I ran after the boy. He was outside, already shooting at the harpie. Hoseok was creaming and flailing around. "GIVE ME THE OTHER BOY AND I'LL SPARE THIS ONE!!!" She hissed at us. The boy just kept shooting at it. "Dude!" "TAEHYUNG!!!" Hoseok yelled. I jumped up on some of the cars that were parked on the street, trying to get closer to Hoseok. I managed to grab onto Hoseok's foot. The harpie cried at the extra weight. I hooked my feet underneath the windshield wipers and pulled down on him with all my might. 

She finally let go of Hoseok. I caught him in my arms. "Hyung! Are you okay?" "I'm fine just run!!!" I jumped down off the cars and set Hoseok on the ground. "Hyung, go!" Hosoek stopped and looked at me. "You-" "Hyung! Please just go! I have to help him!" I said before I ran back over to the other guy. 

The harpie caught sight of me and flew low causing the both of us to duck. She swooped low again and again. The fourth time, I raised my sword up right when she swung above me. She collided into me. 

That was the last thing I remember before everything went black.


	3. Race To Which Mountain?

"Tae..."

"Taehyung!" 

"Kim Taehyung! Wake up!"

I gasped as I quickly sat up. I instantly laid back down. "Fuck! What happened? Where am I?" Hoseok pressed a damp towel onto my forehead. "Why do you have a coat on, hyung?" "Taehyung-" The boy who helped us retrieve Hoseok walked into the tent we were in. 

"He's up? How do you feel, Taehyung?" "My head is killing me. But where are we? Who are you? And where is that damn fucking cat?" I asked, sounding more frustrated with every question I asked. The boy sighed and walked over to the other side of the tent. He poured some water into a cup and handed it to me.

"Drink first. Eat something too. We'll talk later." The boy said as he was handing me the cup. I wanted to cuss his bitch ass out, but I was too hungry and tired, plus my head was pounding. I sighed and drank some of what he had given me. 

It tasted like my mother's homemade lemonade. My eyebrows raised as I noticed that the pounding in my head had stopped. "What the fuck? My headache is gone..." "Ambrosia. Food and drink of the gods." I furrowed my eyebrows. "Gods? Ambrosia?" I looked over at Hoseok who just shrugged. "I'll explain it all to you later. I promise. I have something to do. I'll be back." The boy said. 

"Wait! Hyung, are you hurt at all? I'm sure this stuff will help-" "No! That stuff would kill him!" The boy yelled as he gently took the drink from my hands. "You aren't even allowed to have that much, It would kill you too, but take longer." I rubbed my temples, trying to make sense of everything. "What- Why? I don't understand-" "You aren't normal." 

I sighed. "Geez, thanks total stranger, never heard that one before-" "You can see and feel things others can not." I nodded my head, remembering the cat's words. The cat. "Where-" "He'll be back shortly." "Where are we?" I asked. The boy sighed. "You ask too many questions, just sleep and wait!" 

"No! I don't know you! I'm following a fucking cat! I dragged my best friend into all of this shit! What WAS our principal? How come she could fly?!" The boy walked over to me and caressed my face, last thing I could here was a muffled shout from Hoseok. "Nam-!" .... Nam something. 

I woke up a couple hours later. "Hyung?" Hoseok smiled at me. "What- Where-" Hoseok helped me sit up. "Take it easy, Tae. Its just the two of us still, they aren't back yet." I sighed. "Hungry?" I nodded and watched as Hoseok looked through the boy's bag. "What is going on, hyung? Did that boy-" 

"Namjoon. He's your hyung." "Did Namjoon-hyung say anything to you while I was out?" Hoseok began to prepare my food for me. "He just told me where we are." I stared at Hoseok. "Well? Hyung, where are we?" I asked. "Hallasan Mountain." Hoseok said. I gasped a bit. "Jeju? How the fuck did we get here?" 

Hoseok rubbed his neck. "I kind of passed out from being overwhelmed so I didn't see." I sighed and began to eat the food. 

Hoseok peaked out of the tent. "It's so beautiful here, Taehyung. I never thought I see anything outside of Seoul." I set my food down and crawled towards the entrance of the tent. I stepped outside and looked up at the night sky. "Fuck! It's freezing!" 

Hoseok stood next to me and wrapped a coat around my shoulders. "Thanks hyung. Man, it really is beautiful here." I said as I watched the snow fall from the sky and cover the mountains. Hoseok sighed and looked at me. "What is going on, Tae? Talking cats? Flying lady-birds? I just... I don't understand. Is it just some weird dream?" Hoseok asked me. 

I sighed and shook my head. "No... I don't think so, hyung. I've been dealing with this stuff for a long time, no one believed me because they can't see what we can." Hoseok sighed. "Well... how come we can see what they can't?" 

I shrugged. "Those are questions we'll have to ask the cat. Or Namjoon-hyung." Hoseok got closer to me. "D-Did you hear that Tae?" I looked around. "No-" Hoseok looked behind us and screamed. I turned and followed his gaze. He pointed and stammered. "Cy-Cy-!" 

"HYUNG, RUN!" I yelled as I grabbed Hoseok's hand and ran down the mountain. The cyclops was a bit slow because of it bulkiness, but then a second one jumped out at Hoseok. He shrieked and ran faster. I ran after my best friend, trying to keep up. "Hyung! Do you know where Namjoon-hyung went?!" 

Hoseok was too busy screaming to answer me. I grabbed Hoseok by the collar of his shirt as we turned to run to the other side of the mountain. I turned my head to look behind us, but I ended up running into someone. 

"Hey. What- the fuck, Hoseok-hyung, you two were suppose to stay in the tent! Taehyung shouldn't-" Namjoon started to say. "CYCLOPS!!!" Hoseok yelled as the two cyclops screamed and ran toward us. Namjoon sighed and looked at the cat. "Take Hoseok-hyung with you to camp, we'll catch up" 

The cat nodded and ran off. "W-What about Taehyung?" Namjoon looked me over and shrugged. "He can run, he can fight. Get out of here hyung, before you get hurt." 

Hoseok didn't hesitate a second longer. I stood up and started to panic as they stomped towards us. "Hyung! How am I suppose to fight? I don't have-" Namjoon pulled the sword I had used before out of my pocket. "How the fuck-" "Magic. Fight now, questions later."

I looked at the sword then at the cyclops. I had no clue what I was doing. One of the cyclops charged at me. I started to panic. I quickly looked over at Namjoon who was busy with the second ugly fucker. 

I screamed as I shifted my eyes back to it, it was getting closer and closer. I froze. I was going to die.


	4. What A Day.

"Why are you just standing there?!" Namjoon shouted at me as he ran over and sliced the back of my cyclops on the back of the leg. I couldn't get out a word. I just stood there stammering like a fucking idiot, while he stabbed the ugly thing in the eye. 

I scrunched my face up in disgust as he ran over to me. The eye ball, with all its gross nerves and arteries attached, was still on Namjoon's sword. "Why didn't you at least run or something?!" Namjoon asked me. "I-I don't know! This is all just so overwhelming!" 

Namjoon sighed. I gasped a bit as the ground began to shake underneath us. "H-hyung-g....?" Namjoon looked behind me first, before he turned around. "Taehyung... run." I held my breath as I looked behind him. About five more cyclops were headed our way. "Run, you idiot!" Namjoon shouted. 

I tripped over my feet as he grabbed my hand and ran with me into the forest. He ran up to a big boulder. "Why did we stop-?!" Namjoon clamped his hand down over my mouth and looked around. He grabbed my sword tapped it twice on the... hallow?.... boulder. 

My eyes widened as it began to shake and crack. It split open. "Go!" Namjoon whisper-yelled to me. I looked at him like he was crazy before I moved his hand from my mouth. "No! I am not just going to leave you here with those things!" I whisper-shouted back. Namjoon sighed and rolled his eyes. "I got it, kid. You'll just get in the way and get hurt." "You can not take them on yourself!" 

Namjoon looked up at the trees. I followed his gaze and squinted as I saw something move on the branches. "I won't. Now, go!" Namjoon said as he shoved me towards the open boulder. The ground began to shake as the herd of cyclopes got closer. "Taehyung, go!" I looked at Namjoon one last time before I stepped through. 

It was bright, the temperature and breeze were perfect, everything smelt amazing. In the distance, I could see a bunch of buildings and people. I looked back at the boulder that was now closed. I looked around at the little forest I was in. I sighed as I walked over to a nearby tree and sat down. 

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. I took a deep breath and sighed out again. "What a fucking day...." I quickly opened my eyes as I heard a screech from up above me. I looked up just in time to see a body fall on top of me. 

I groaned as I laid down on the ground. "The fuck..." I mumbled. A couple people, two girls and three boys, were hoovering over me. "Shit, Bamie, Why did you attack him?!" One of the boys said. "I thought he was the enemy, hyung!" 

It was all too much. I wanted to go home and be with my mother. My mother. I needed to call her. Where was Hobi-hyung? And that damn cat. That cat was the last thing I remembered before blacking out. 

—

I groaned as I stretched out in the bed I had no memory of getting into. I looked over to see my hyung laying in the bed next to me. I smiled as I watched him rub on his arms and chest as he continued to sleep. I looked around and sighed before I got up and gently shook him. "Hyung!" 

Hoseok snorted a bit before he jolted awake. "Cyclops!!!!" He shouted as he sat up. I patted and rubbed his back as I reached over and grabbed his glasses. "Hyung, its okay. You're safe." I said as I handed them to him. Hoseok huffed out and pouted a bit as he set his glasses on his face. 

His eyes widened as he looked up at me. "Taehyungie! I had the CRAZIEST dream-" I sighed. "Hyung, it wasn't a dream." Hoseok looked around the room and began to whimper. "I need to call my mom! Where's my phone?!" I furrowed my eyebrows and pouted as I felt my pockets for my own phone. “Shit, I think we might of dropped them when we were running away from our former principal." I said. 

We both flinched a bit as someone walked into the room we were in. "Finally, you two are awake!" Namjoon said as he walked over to us. "Where are we?" Hoseok asked in a timid voice. Namjoon sighed as he looked between us. "Camp." I looked at Hoseok before I looked at Namjoon. "Camp? What kind of camp?" I asked. Namjoon sighed again and gestured towards the chairs that were on the opposite side of the room. 

Hoseok and I shuffled over to them and sat down. Namjoon raked his hair through his hair. "I'm not sure if I should be the one to explain everything to you guys..." I sighed before I groaned loudly. "I'm going to go insane!" Hoseok reached over and patted my hand. "I am too." I looked over at him and smiled a bit. At least I wasn't alone. 

Namjoon cleared his throat and stood up. "Follow me." Hoseok and I got up and followed him out of the cabin. We had a hard time keeping up with him through the sea of people and chaos. There were people being rushed into the cabin we had just exited. "Namjoon-hyung, what happened?" I asked. "We defeated the cyclopes, but more will come later. Or something worse. Who knows if they’ll be able to get here or not." 

Namjoon sighed as he walked up to a big house. There were statues outside of it and some kind of crest. Namjoon walked up the stairs with Hoseok and I right behind him. He walked up four flights of stairs before he stopped in front of a door. He knocked on it. 

"Hyung!" He shouted. No one answered. Namjoon knocked again. "Jin-hyung!" A boy, a couple years older than us, answered the door. He was very handsome. He had jet black hair, perfect eyebrows, wide shoulders, pink plump lips, and a nice inviting smile that made you smile back instantly. 

"Joonie! You're back!" He said as he embraced Namjoon, who hugged him back, much to my surprise. I thought Namjoon would of pushed him off, he didn't seem like much of a hugger to me. "Who are these boys? New half brothers of mine?" Jin asked as he eyed Hoseok and I. 

Namjoon looked down at his shoes before he looked back up at Jin. "No.... well.... I don't know. I haven't seen anything... you know... special... from either one of them." He looked at me, locking eyes with me for a moment before he leaned forward and whispered into Jin's ear. 

I watched his lips as he spoke. "The harpie wanted Taehyung, the tall one without glasses. I'm not even sure if the other is a demigod." I furrowed my eyebrows. I chuckled a bit. "I'm sorry... a DEMIGOD? Like.... from the Percy Jackson books? You're saying that shit is real?" 

Namjoon stared at me for a good minute before he looked back at Jin. Jin looked between the three of us and sighed. He opened his door more, standing off to the side. "Come in. We have a lot of explaining to do."


	5. Welcome To Camp!

“Those books aren’t just some made up story. They’re real.” Jin said as he watched me pace the room. I sighed and sat down. “But... that-“ “It’s impossible? Really? Do you not remember what happened to you today? What’s been happening your whole life?” Namjoon asked me. 

I rolled my eyes and groaned. “Also... PJ is real.” Jin said. My eyes widened as I stared at Jin. “He... my-my childhood hero is real?!” Jin and Namjoon both nodded. Hoseok pouted and looked between us. “Why am I here? I have both my parents.” Namjoon sighed. “I wasn’t sure why, maybe you’re the new oracle.” I gasped a bit. “Like Rachel was...” 

Hoseok sighed and shook his head, not hearing me. “No no no. I don’t belong here, can’t you just take me home?!” Namjoon sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, but if we did that, you’d constantly be in danger. You can see what we see, you’re like us somehow.” Hoseok pouted. “This sucks...” He mumbled. 

I furrowed my eyebrows. “If the books are real... does that make Rick-hyung Percy Jackson?!” Jin chuckled. “I take it you’re a big fan of the books-“ “I’ve read and re-read every single one! They’re my favorite books in the entire world!” I said. Jin smiled. “Rick-hyung isn’t PJ. But PJ told him about everything hoping to help find others like us.” 

I nodded. “Wow... this is all just...” “Yeah.” Hoseok said as he looked over at me. Jin stood up and patted Namjoon’s shoulder. “Joonie, you go ahead and go, I’ll get these two situated.” Namjoon stood up and sighed as he looked at Hoseok and I. “If you two need anything, you can ask one of my siblings where I’m at. My mother is Athena. It’s about three houses down from here.” I nodded and thanked him as he left. 

I looked up at Jin. “Whose house are we in now? Do we have to go to the Hermes’ cabin?” Jin laughed. “No, we don’t lock every new comer up with them, that would be annoying for you. They’re all pickpockets. Fun, but untrustworthy. No, we have a cabin just for newbies. And we’re in my mother’s house, Aphrodite.” He got up and walked over to the door. “Follow me, we’ll get you two a room and some clean clothes so you can shower.” Hoseok and I followed him out of his room. 

Jin jumped a bit when he almost ran into someone as he was leaving his room. “Whoa! Oh! Jiminie, you startled me! Did you need me?” My eyebrows disappeared behind my bangs as I looked at the boy he was talking to. 

He was small, small waist, small hands. He had purplish pink hair, big round black rimmed glasses, and plumper lips than Jin. He had a beautifully structured face, high cheekbones and a sharp jawline. He was gorgeous. Made complete sense in who their mother was. 

Jimin smiled and laughed a bit. “I’m sorry hyung! I was coming to ask you if you wanted to train with me, but I see you have company.” He said as he looked at Hoseok and I. I got a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach as he looked into my eyes. 

Jin smiled. “Newbies! I was about to show them to their cabin. They’ve had a long day.” Jimin smiled and extended his hand to Hoseok. “Park Jimin.” “J-Jung Hoseok.” Hoseok said as he shook the boy’s hand. He turned to me with his hand out and smiled. I could feel the blush creeping up my neck as I took his hand and shook it. I had this sudden urge to give up all of my worldly possessions and worship this boy to death. He was perfect. 

“I’m Taehyung, sir.” Jin furrowed his eyebrows. “Sir? Jiminie! Knock it off!” Jimin chuckled and looked back at Jin. “You’re no fun, hyung.” That weird feeling in my stomach disappeared. “What- What the hell was that?” I asked Jin. 

Jin rolled his eyes at his brother and patted my shoulder. “My brother here was using amokinesis. The lucky bastard only has to use it, unlike the rest of us who can only use charmspeak. Come on, we’ll see you for dinner, Jiminie.” Jin said before he and Hoseok walked downstairs. Jimin smirked as he looked into my eyes. 

That feeling started to come back, it got more intense the longer I looked into his eyes. “Taehyung!” Jin shouted for me, but I couldn’t move. Jimin rolled his eyes before he smirked again and licked his lips as he checked me out. “I’ll see you around Taehyung-ah.” He said before he walked up the next flight of stairs. I shook my head before I ran down to Jin and Hoseok.

—

After we stopped by one of the little shops and picked up extra clothes and toiletries, Jin took us to a cabin that was a bit further away than the rest. He picked a room for us. “Obviously you two can spread out if you want, but I figured you guys would want to be closer together. I’m sure you can find one of the bathrooms. They’re all indoors by the way.” Hoseok looked at me then Jin. “Can we call our parents?” 

Jin sighed. “Well... um, we’ll see after dinner, okay?” Hoseok nodded. Both of our stomachs growled when he had mentioned dinner. Jin chuckled. “I have to go see Joonie, but I’ll have someone escort you two to the dining hall.” We said goodbye to Jin before we both collapsed on our beds. 

“What the actual fuck.” Hoseok asked as he stared at the ceiling. I shook my head before I sat up and looked over at him. “Did you ever read the Percy Jackson books, hyung?” Hoseok sat up and shook his head. “I saw the movies though.” I scrunched my nose up. “The movies would of been cool if I hadn’t read the books. They suck in comparison to the original source material. I always wanted to remake them... never thought I’d ever live it.” 

Hoseok sighed and stood up. “Come on, let’s go get ready. I’m starving.” I nodded and grabbed my clean clothes and headed to one of the bathrooms. I turned the shower on and got in. The water felt... like water. Nothing. I felt absolutely nothing and I was pretty sure this was water from the lake nearby. I sighed. I guessed that had ruled out Poseidon as my father. 

I scoffed at the thought. My father. I never thought about him. My mom would never talk about him and I quite frankly didn’t want to know who he was. Well I didn’t before I knew all of this. I stepped out of the shower and quickly dried off. 

There was a knock at our door. I jogged down the stairs as I dried my hair. I opened the door. “He sent you?” I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. Jimin smirked as he bit his very plump bottom lip, slowly letting go of it as he chuckled. “No, he sent Jungkookie, but he’s too shy so he asked me to come with him.” 

I looked behind Jimin at the boy who was trying his best not to be seen although he was clearly taller than Jimin, about my height. He had big brown eyes and black hair. He looked like a deer in head lights. It was cute. “Where’s the other one?” Jimin asked. 

“His name is Hoseok. Hoseok!” I shouted up the stairs. Hoseok slowly came down the stairs, adjusting his glasses as he walked over to us. Jimin sighed. “Come on losers, it’s time to eat.”


	6. A Feast For One

I looked at Jungkook as we walked. "How old are you, Jungkook?" Jungkook tensed up after I had addressed him. "I-I'm fifteen." He said as he quickly looked back at me. I smiled. "Ah, you're younger. I'll be seventeen in a couple months." Jungkook gave me a small smile. "Jiminie-hyung just turned seventeen." I looked over at him. 

Jimin knew I was looking at him, but averted my gaze. "That's cool." I said. Jungkook looked back at Hoseok. "How old are you?" He asked him. Hoseok smiled a bit. "I'm eighteen." Jungkook nodded his head. 

We walked up to a big mess hall. "Wow! This is really liked summer camp." I said as Hoseok and Jungkook pushed through the doors. "So, do you guys sit with your siblings or-" Jimin rolled his eyes before he cut me off. "No, we sit wherever we want to. Not everything is like those damn books." 

I chuckled a bit. "Well, sorry..." I said sarcastically. Jungkook laughed awkwardly before he ushered us towards a table, Jin was sitting there by himself. "Finally!" He exclaimed as we sat down. I sat across from him while Jimin and Jungkook sat on either side of him. Hoseok sat next to me, across from Jungkook. 

I looked around. "Where's Namjoon-hyung?" Jin smiled as.. well, to my knowledge, they were dryads, wood nymphs. Jin smiled as two of them set plates and cups down in front of us. I looked at Jin. "Is-?" He chuckled. "Yes, just like the books." I smiled widely before I thought about my mother's homemade japchae and her homemade lemonade.

"Whoa! Tae, how did you do that?" Hoseok asked me. I smiled before I picked up the pair of chopsticks that were sat down beside me. "I just thought of my favorite food and drink." Hoseok looked at his plate before he closed his eyes. A big pile of kimchi fried rice appeared on his plate. I chuckled as he opened his eyes and freaked out. "This is so cool!!!!" He said as he picked up a spoon and shoved a full spoonful into his mouth.

"What drink did you get, hyung?" I asked him. Hoseok handed me his cup. It was sprite, I should of known. I handed it back to him. We all began to eat. "Taehyung-ah, you asked me about Joonie, yes?" Jin asked me. I nodded. "He was talking to the camp director about another mission." 

As if he could hear us, he walked into the mess hall and sat down next to me. "Speak of the devil!" Jin said as he smiled at Namjoon. "Well?!" Jimin asked Namjoon impatiently. Namjoon looked between the five of us. "I just got asked by Hebe to go retrieve another demigod." 

Jin furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? A satyr can't-" Namjoon sighed. "One is already with him, hyung. He's special." I furrowed my eyebrows. "I thought we all were." I said as I looked around at everyone. Namjoon sighed. "Well... yes, but he's extra special." Everyone stared at him. Namjoon groaned. "Like... Jungkook, special." 

Jimin and Jin gasped. "Seriously?! I wonder who else broke the rule!" Jin said. Jimin rolled his eyes. "I bet it was Jungkookie's dad, he's kind of a whore. No offense, Kookie." Jungkook shrugged. "I know he is. Jason-hyung and I talk about it a lot." Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows. "How are you getting in contact with your brother?" 

Jungkook smiled. "We send each other letters, someone at his camp reads and speaks Korean so they help him. Just like Jin-hyung helps me, since you're always gone." Namjoon nodded. I stared at Jungkook. "Your brother is Jason Grace?!" I asked. 

Jungkook chuckled. "Yeah,... it's nice. I mean I have a half-brother, but he's a lot older and doesn't really care about me. Plus, he's mortal, so he doesn't get it, you know?" I nodded. Hoseok looked between us. "Jason?" I smiled. "He's american, he's Jungkook's half-brother. They're both the sons of the most powerful god, Zeus. The sky god. He's one of the big three. There's Poseidon and Had-" 

"PARK JIMIN!!!!!" All of our heads turned towards the girl who was stomping towards our table. Jimin sighed before he crossed his arms over his chest and looked up at the girl with a smirk. "Qi Mi-cha, how can I be of service to you?" The girl was very pretty, I thought that maybe she was one of his sisters. 

She huffed in anger as she glared at Jimin. "You are such a fuck boy." Jimin chuckled. "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything to you." "I asked you out and you turned me down! But you still flirt with me, you asshole!" Jimin rolled his eyes. "Whatever." "Excuse me?" the girl asked as she squeezed in between Namjoon and I. 

Jimin stood up and slamed his hands on the table as he leaned over a bit. "Mi-cha, do you know who my mother is? You should of seen this coming. Flirting is my thing. I can't turn it off." Jimin said with a slight shrug. Mi-cha smirked. "And I'm a daughter of Ares." Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "What's-" 

It was like a flash went off as Jimin began to scream in pain. No one rushed over to check on him. Hell, non of us moved. We were all too in shock. The girl smirked at Jimin as she let go of her knife that was now embedded into Jimin's hand and the table. "That means, don't mess with me. Because that knife will be the least of your worries. I'll have my brothers come over and make a nice new rug for my room." She said before she walked away. 

Seokjin began to panic. "Fuck! Joonie, go get one of the Apollo kids!!!" Jungkook wrapped his hand around the handle of the knife. "Don't pull it out yet!!!" We all yelled. Jungkook pouted and held his hands up defensively. The knife fell out of his hand and onto the table. Jimin screamed as his hand began to bleed out profusely. Hoseok looked like he was about to pass out. 

"Jungkook!!!" Jin yelled. Hoseok stared at Jimin's hand as Jungkook and Jin argued. I watched as Hoseok reached out and grabbed it. Jimin was about to scream again, but his face and chest relaxed. He blinked a couple times as he furrowed his eyebrows. He slowly turned over his hand over and looked at his healed palm. "Dude..." Jungkook said as he examined Jimin's hand. 

I shook Hoseok's shoulder. "Hyung!" Hoseok blinked a couple times and pushed his glasses up before he looked at me. "What?" He asked. I pointed above his head. He looked up and frowned. "What's that?" He asked. Namjoon and two boys walked over to the table. "Sorry, Jiminie. They were too busy goofing around.” Jimin smiled. "It's okay, I'm fine now, hyung." 

Hoseok flinched a bit when the symbol disappeared. It was of a raven and a lyre with rays of light emitting behind it. . Hoseok and I looked around at everyone. The two boys who had came over with Namjoon, walked over to Hoseok and patted him on the back. "We're always happy to have another sibling!" The taller one said. 

Hoseok smiled at them both. "I'm Lee Seokmin. This is your other brother, Joshua Hong." Hoseok nodded. "I'm Jung Hoseok." Seokmin pointed behind him at one of the tables. "Did you want to come meet the rest of your siblings?" Hoseok looked at me. I smiled. "Go, hyung. I'll see you back at the house when you come to get your stuff." Hoseok furrowed his eyebrows. "My stuff?" 

"Yeah! You'll be rooming with us from now on, we'll help you get use to everything, your abilities.. camp life." Joshua said. "We can give you a tour." Hoseok looked at me again. "Tae-" I sighed. "Hyung, go! I'll be fine." Hoseok gave me a quick hug before he ran off with his new brothers. 

I looked up at Namjoon. "How- I'm so confused. Hobi- hyung never went through the weird shit I did growing up. He had both of his parents-" Namjoon sighed. "I'll find out everything when I go back to Seoul to retrieve the other guy. Which reminds me, I need to find two people to go with me." Namjoon said as he sat back down next to me.

"Ooooo!!! Hyung! Pick me!" Jungkook said. "I wanna go! I need to steer clear of Qi Mi-cha." Namjoon pretended to think before he looked over at me. "Taehyung, I think you should go with me."


	7. Uprooting A Boy

Jungkook, Jimin and I chased after Namjoon as he left the mess hall. "Me?! Why me? I don't know how to fight!" "Yeah, hyung! The kid knows squat!" Jimin said before he glared at me. "The fuck, dude? I never did anything to you. I don't even know you." Jimin rolled his eyes as we stopped in front of a big cabin. 

Namjoon sighed and stepped onto the porch. "Jimin, you don't like going on missions." I looked over at Jungkook. "Hyung, why don't you take Jungkookie and Jimin-ssi?" I asked. Namjoon smiled at me. "I want you to go. And I can't bring Jungkookie... he's just bring even more attention." 

Namjoon tapped his chin in thought. "I have to leave as soon as possible, so... Jimin, Taehyung... I want you both to go with me. But you two need to promise me that you'll try to get along. I'm not babysitting you two AND him." I looked at Jimin as he looked at me. "Fine. I'll just ignore him." Jimin said. 

Namjoon nodded. "Alright, we'll probably leave some time tonight. I'll let you all know." Namjoon said before he turned and walked into the cabin. Jimin looked at me. "You better not fuck this up for me." I chuckled. "Jimin-ssi, let's just put this behind us. Whatever this is. Let's at least put it on hold till we get back, yeah?" I said. 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Fine. You should go pack a small bag... in case we have to leave tonight." He said before he walked away. I scoffed as I watched him leave. Jungkook patted my back as we began to walk around camp. I looked over at Jungkook. "What's Jimin's deal?" I asked. Jungkook chuckled. "Hyungie is probably just threatened by you, hyung." 

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Threatened? By me?" Jungkook nodded. "Because of your looks." I laughed and shook my head. "Whatever you say, Jungkookie!" Jungkook smiled at me. "You can just call me Kookie, hyung." 

Jungkook and I had been walking around for what felt like hours. We ended up by the lake as the sun was setting, giving the sky a pretty pinkish hue. Jungkook looked around. "Well, hyung, I gotta go see Jin-hyung. You should go get ready. I'll either see you tomorrow or whenever you guys get back!" I nodded. "Thanks, Kookie!" I said as I waved goodbye to him. I sighed as I stared out at the water. "It really is beautiful here." I said to myself. "It is, isn't it?" 

I turned around and glared. "Cat. Glad you could finally show up!" I said as I picked up a rock and turned back to face the lake. "I'm sorry. My.... owner....  needed me." I turned to him and furrowed my eyebrows. "You have an owner?" 

The cat sighed and sat next to my foot. I tossed the rock into the lake before I sat down next to him. "I do, in a sense." He said. I nodded. "Did you hear about Hobi-hyung?" I asked. The cat nodded. "Apollo, right?" I nodded and sighed. "Don't worry, your father will claim you soon enough." I rolled my eyes. "Yeah right." 

We were quiet for a while before the cat spoke again. "I also heard you got picked to go on a mission." I looked over at him. "The fuck? How? I literally was just told about it!" I said as I looked back out at the lake. "My owner, Park Jimin." I groaned. "I take it you've met him?" The cat said. 

I nodded. "He hates my guts for some reason. And now I have to go on this mission with him! It's gonna be so uncomfortable." "Don't let him get to you. It's just his defense mechanism. He's not too great around people, he's too afraid to show the real him." I sighed. "Yeah, yeah...." "Yuwoo!!!" I sighed again. 

Jimin walked over to us and picked up the cat. "Yuwoo.... you can't roam around right now! I have to get ready, I don't have time to worry about you." I stood up and looked at Jimin. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked me. I sighed and started to walk over to my cabin. 

"Taehyung-ah! Wait!" I stopped, Jimin jogged over to me. "Do you know what to bring?" He asked. I shook my head. "No." "I'll help you." I smiled a bit. "Thanks, man." Jimin and I walked into my cabin and up to my room. Jimin set Yuwoo down and grabbed my bag and started to pack for me. 

"What are these things usually like?" I asked. Jimin shrugged. "Don't know, never been on one." I blinked a couple times. "How long have you been here?" I asked. Jimin sighed. "Oh... about five years." "Wow! That's a long time." I said. Jimin nodded as he zipped my bag up. "There ya go!" I smiled and grabbed the bag. 

"Thanks. You know, I think I can like, stand you a bit more than I could a couple hours ago." I said with a slight smirk. Jimin chuckled. "Thanks, I guess." Jimin said. I walked him to the front door and placed my hand on the handle. "Guess I'll see you in a couple hours?" I asked. Jimin nodded. "See-" 

There was a knock on the door, I opened it. "We gotta go, now!" Namjoon said before either one of us could speak. "What happened, hyung?" Jimin asked as we walked away from the Aphrodite cabin. "The kid is in big trouble. He's got like an army after him and it's not just monsters." 

I furrowed my eyebrows and loJimin grunted as he hoisted his bag onto his shoulders. "What do you mean, hyung?" Jimin asked before we ran into the forest. 

Namjoon glanced back at Jimin. "The gods, Jiminie. They're pissed." Jimin rolled his eyes. "They're always pissed about something. Wait... they weren't pissed when they found out about Kookie!" 

Namjoon sighed. "Yes they were, but his dad protected him." Namjoon stopped. "Do you guys feel that?" The ground began to shake violently. My eyes widen as the earth before I feet opened up. 

A boy, he looked a couple years older, emerged from the slit in the earth. He jumped onto the solid ground in front of us. "Thanks, Dad." He grumbled before the ground closed up. He looked between us. "Do any of you speak English?"


	8. Back To School

"Do any of you speak English?"

Namjoon nodded. "Who are you?" Namjoon asked. The boy rolled his eyes. "Seriously? You don't know who I am?" The boy asked. I gasped as I looked him over. 

He had olive skin, black messy hair, and a serious case of resting bitch face. "Hyung, that's Nico Di Angelo. From the books!" I said. Nico furrowed his eyebrows. "What did he say?" Namjoon looked Nico over. "Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades, what are you doing here?" 

Nico smiled. "I'm here to help you losers, my father asked me to." "Why would your father want that?" Nico shrugged. "Probably because he knows you'll need help. By time you get there, that kid will be dead. You guys need my help." Namjoon sighed. "Won't you just bring more to him?" 

Nico shrugged. "Probably, but I think that's a risk you should be willing to take. You never had to bring a child of the big three back to camp have you? At least not with you in the lead." Namjoon sighed and nodded. Nico smiled. "I suggest you let me help then." Namjoon looked at us and translated. Jimin sighed. "Just let him, hyung!" 

Namjoon looked back at Nico. "Fine, do you have a faster way of getting us there?" He asked. Nico took his black sword and stabbed the earth underneath him, before he looked up at us and smirked. "Of course. Hope you guys don't mind a little dirt... and a couple dead people."

—

I scrunched my nose up as we walked down the dirt-made steps into hell, well the underworld. It smelled so bad, the faint smell of sulfur that lingered everywhere made me want to throw up. I looked over at Jimin and it seemed like I wasn't the only one. Jimin looked like he was going to throw up. 

"How long do we have to stay in this place?" Jimin asked. Nico chuckled after Namjoon translated. "Not long. We have to go talk to my step-mother. I think she's in a good mood today." I followed the elders as I looked around. The place was more depressing then I had imagined. It instantly made me miss the camp and Hoseok. 

"Her room is just around the corner." Nico said. We followed him in to the dimly lit room. "Nico. What do you want?" A woman's voice said. Nico rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Well... actually... we need your help. Remember those pearls Percy used... I need at least two of them." Persephone laughed. "And why would I help you?" 

Nico shrugged. "Because this is a quest Dad gave us? I'm sure he wouldn't be too happy to know that you didn't help." Persephone sighed and rolled her eyes. "Give me a moment." She said before she walked over to the opposite end of the room. Nico looked at us and smiled as he gave us a thumbs up. 

Persephone walked over to us, I could actually see her now. She was beautiful, but how could you expect any less from a goddess? Her dark skin glittered with golden flakes. "Taehyung, you're drooling." Jimin whispered to me. "I-I'm sorry... I've never seen a goddess up close before...." I said in a whisper. Jimin rolled his eyes at me. "Okay, but you're making it very very obvious." I blushed as I looked away. 

Namjoon and Nico talked to her. "I hate that I don't know English." I said to Jimin. He nodded. "I think Namjoon should teach everyone at camp, but he's hardly ever there. Also its a lot of responsibility." Namjoon walked up to us and sighed. "Let's get going." I looked back at the goddess as we left. She smirked at me before she disappeared into the shadows again. I sent chills down my spine. 

"How many pearls did she give us?" Jimin asked. Namjoon held up two of them. "It's okay, Nico said he can shadow jump with one of us. Well, one of you two." Namjoon said. Jimin groaned. "For fuck sake. Fine. Let's just go before this kid dies." Nico nodded. "Where are we going?" Namjoon asked. 

—

"Daegu?" I asked as I looked around. "He should be at his school right now... or on his way home." Nico said. Namjoon nodded. "We should split up. Jimin, you take Taehyung and go to the school. It's up the street. I'll go with Nico." Jimin rolled his eyes. "Fine. Where should we meet up?" "You two stay at the school. Try to blend in." Namjoon said before he started to walk away with Nico. 

"Wait! Hyung, what does this kid look like? What's his name?" Jimin asked. Namjoon stopped and looked at Jimin and I. "He's about Jimin's height. Umm... Nico?" Nico scratched the back of his head. "Uh... well.. He's a bit of a loner I guess. His name is Min Yoongi. Hurry and go before the school gets out!" Jimin rolled his eyes after Namjoon translated and before he grabbed my hand. We both took off running to the school.

We walked into the school and went to the office. Jimin took a deep breath before he walked up to the front desk. "Hello, how may I help you?" The lady asked. Jimin smiled sweetly. "I'm sorry to bother you, but I really need to know where Min Yoongi is. We have a project to work on." 

Jimin smiled and thanked the lady before we left. "Did you use your powers on her?" I asked. Jimin rolled his eyes. "Don't call them powers, they're abilities. And no, surprisingly I didn't have to." I nodded as I followed him. I watched as girls and boys we passed in the hallway checked out Jimin. "Is this normal?" I asked him. Jimin looked around and shrugged. "We have work to do, Taehyung. Focus." 

Jimin knocked on the classroom door. A male teacher answered it and looked down at us. "How can I help you?" Jimin smiled at him. "Sir, we need to see Min Yoongi. It's an emergency." Jimin said. The teacher chuckled. "I'm sorry, It'll have to wait until after class." 

Jimin sighed a bit. I watched as his eyes pulsated pink for a split second. "I really need to talk to him now." Jimin said. The teacher nodded before he walked back in front of his desk. "Min Yoongi, you have visitors that need to speak with you." Yoongi nodded before he stood up and made his way over to us. 

My eyes widened a bit as my eyebrows slowly raised. He was extremely good looking, there was just something about him that was so captivating. I looked over at Jimin, who had the same look on his face as I did. Yoongi looked between us. "Do I know either of you?" He asked. Jimin smirked a bit before he held his hand out. "No, not yet anyways. I'm Jimin, Park Jimin. Wow... you are really hot." 

Yoongi blushed before he took Jimin's hand and quickly shook it. "Uh... thanks." He then looked over at me. I smiled sheepishly, causing him to smile back. Jimin and I both swooned. Yoongi blushed more and extended his hand. I blushed and jumped a bit before I grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "I'm Kim Taehyung. Your life is in danger." I blurted out. 

Yoongi furrowed his eyebrows and looked between Jimin and I. "I'm sorry, what?" Jimin glared at me before he smiled cutely at Yoongi. "You need to come with us. We'll explain everything privately." Jimin said. Yoongi scoffed a bit. "Uhh... you two are seriously weird... but... I hate this class. Let me get my stuff." He said before he walked back in and grabbed his things. 

Jimin looked over at me and sighed. "Keep your mouth shut and let me do the talking." I pouted before I nodded and watched as Yoongi walked back over to us. "Okay! You two follow me. I know a quiet place were we can talk." Yoongi said before he lead us away from his classroom.


	9. Lions Go To School As Well

Jimin and I followed him out of the school and to a nearby park. "Shouldn't we of stayed at the school?" I whispered to Jimin. Jimin sighed softly and nodded. "Yes... probably, but we'll be fine." Yoongi walked over to one of the picnic tables and sat down. Jimin and I sat across from him. He put his backpack down next to him and eyed us suspiciously. "What do you want? What did he mean my life is in danger?" Yoongi asked Jimin. 

Jimin sighed and looked at me before he looked over at Yoongi. "You are a demigod." "Greek or Roman?" Yoongi asked. "Greek... wait... you're not freaking out...?" Jimin said with his eyebrows furrowed. Yoongi shrugged. "Weird shit has been happening to me my whole life." Yoongi said. "Plus I've read the books." 

Jimin rolled his eyes. "Damn books." I looked at Yoongi. "What happened to you?" Yoongi sighed. "Just been seeing weird shit. I um.. well... I kind of don't feel like talking about it." Yoongi said. I nodded and smiled. Jimin sighed and looked around. "Where the hell are they?" 

Yoongi raised his eyebrows and looked around. "You know? Can you see them as well?" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows. "See what? I was talking about to two other boys we came here with." Yoongi pouted a bit and looked down. "Nothing. Anyways! How did you find me?" Jimin rubbed his neck. "Our scouters told us of a big gathering of monsters in Daegu. Especially around here. And Nico got your name from his father." 

"Hades." Yoongi said. Jimin nodded. "Which parent are you missing?" I asked. Jimin smacked me on the back of the head. "Don't ask that!" Yoongi shook his head. "It's okay, Jimin. Um, my dad actually." Jimin nodded. "Do you have any idea of who he is?" Yoongi chuckled a bit and pointed behind us at nothing. "Unless you can also see that little girl on the swing set, I think I have a good idea." 

Jimin and I both turned and furrowed our eyebrows. "What- oh. Oh! No wonder he came to help us!" Jimin whispered to himself. Yoongi sighed. "Should we be scared?" I asked. Yoongi smiled and shook his head. "No. She's harmless. Most of them are. They just don't know how to get to the underworld and think I can help." Yoongi said. 

Jimin stood up and looked back at the school. "I'm gonna see if they're there." Jimin said before he left. Yoongi looked into my eyes. I blushed and looked away. "What about you, Taehyung? Whose your godly parent?" Yoongi asked. I sighed and shrugged. "I have no clue. I only found out yesterday about everything." Yoongi nodded. "What about Jimin?" I sighed again and rolled my eyes. "Guess." Yoongi chuckled. "Aphrodite?" I nodded. "That makes sense." Yoongi said. I rolled my eyes. 

"It would also make sense if you were her son as well." I shook my head. "No, I have my mother." Yoongi chuckled a bit and nodded. I blushed and stared at him with widened eyes. "Oh! Uh.. haha. Thank you." Yoongi laughed a bit before he bit down on his bottom lip, keeping his eyes locked on me. I lightly cleared my throat and looked at the grass. 

We both looked at each other as we heard a low growl. It shook the ground underneath us. We looked over to where Jimin had left us. We watched as he ran past us. "RUN!" He shouted. I quickly got up and grabbed Yoongi's hand. We both gasped as a lion looking thing came running towards us. I took off sprinting in the direction Jimin had went with Yoongi right behind me. Jimin was waiting for us across the street.

Yoongi looked at me before looking back at the creature as it got closer. He tried to pull me with him but I let go of his hand. "Go with Jimin!" I shouted at him before I took off running in a different direction as it got closer. I could hear Yoongi and Jimin screaming my name as I ran further away with the creature behind me. I quickly ran down a dark, small, ally way and breathed heavily as I pressed my back against gently brick wall.

I watched as it ran past me. I waited a minute or so and heard Jimin and Yoongi getting closer. “That fucking idiot!” I heard Jimin yell. I buckled before I stepped out in front of them. Yoongi hugged me for a second. I blushed and stood still. He stepped back. “I’m sorry... I don’t normally hug.. I just... I thought you were gone...” Jimin looked me over with worry before he grabbed my hand turned back in the opposite direction of the creature. “Let’s go before it comes back!” Jimin said.

—

Yoongi sighed and looked at the pond water as Jimin sighed and flipped a coin. I watched him. “What are you doing, hyung?” I asked. Jimin looked up at me and sighed. “I was going to try and call Namjoon, but I don’t want to get them caught or something if they’re hiding.” I gently placed my hand on his shoulder. “How else are we going to find them?” I asked. Jimin sighed and shrugged before he sat down in front of the pond. 

Yoongi ran his fingers through his his hair. Jimin and I both watched as he turned around and jumped a bit. He started to move back. “Please... I.. I can’t help you, really...” He said before he screamed a bit and fell back into the pond. Jimin and I ran over to him and help him up. Jimin and I both gulped as he pushed his hair back and tilted his head back a bit. 

“Fuck..” Jimin whispered as Yoongi pulled his shirt off and rung it out. Yoongi sighed as he ignored us and looked behind us. “I can not help you! I don’t know where it’s at! I’m sorry, but I honestly can not help you.” Yoongi sighed he blushed a bit, it looked like someone had hugged him. He looked at us as he held onto whatever or whoever it was. “It’s the little girl.” He said. “She’s been following me around for a while.” Yoongi said. 

I nodded and sighed before I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Yoongi. “Do you think she could go find Namjoon and Nico? I don’t know how she’d communicate with them-“ Yoongi sighed. “I can help her.” Jimin shook his head. “No, you can’t leave us, you’re a wanted man! ....understandable.” Jimin whispered the last part under his breath as he checked Yoongi out. 

Yoongi blushed and rubbed the back of his neck before he looked over at me. I blushed and looked away. “I’m sorry.. it was a stupid idea-“ Yoongi gently touched my arm. “No! Taehyung, it was actually really smart... I’ve been working on something actually... it just might work.” I smiled a bit as Jimin rolled his eyes at me. “Well, What is it?” Jimin asked impatiently. Yoongi sighed. “I need one of you to get in the water with me.”


End file.
